Ici on fouette des chats parce qu'on est méchants
by Loecho
Summary: Recueil pour le Chat à Neuf Queues du Forum de tous les Périls.


**Petit texte écrit dans le cadre du Chat à Neuf Queues du Forum de tous les périls (lien sur mon profil, venez faire un tour !). J'avais dix mots imposés et je devais en mettre au moins neuf. Voici les mots:** **action** , **a** **rdent** , **culpabilité** , **eau** , **fréquent** , **lune** , **manifestation** , **officiel** , **ombre** , ****user (merci à Griseldis pour ça !).****

 ** **Bref ce texte ...n'est pas original (il ressemble beaucoup à mon autre OS "Je suis Sabo" qui d'ailleurs est mieux je pense) MAIS voilà, c'est ce qui m'est venu (j'ai hésité à en écrire un autre sur un autre perso qui collerait avec les mots mais je sais pas, je me suis dit que c'était de la triche).****

 ** **Soyez critiques ! (mais avec courtoisie et gentillesse haha)****

 ** **Genre: Angst****

* * *

Le rapport est long, bien trop long et les mots sont des taches d'encres sans sens. Je le repose sur le bureau en bois usé. Il y en a d'autres qui attendent. Ils tentent de faire passer du sens.

Le sens est un terme relatif. Il n'existe que si on le donne.

Ils n'ont pas de sens.

Quand j'étais jeune je me coupais parfois avec les feuilles blanche et et je regardais les petites gouttes de sang s'écraser sur le papier, fasciné qu'une chose si fragile puisse atteindre une matérialité si bien constituée telle que le corps humain.

Le sang en vieillissant devient brun et laid. Comme tout, au fond. Tout devient brun et laid.

La beauté est une valeur sûre. Je la cultive, je la cherche. Je ne suis pas beau, je suis un alien à forme humaine, une erreur du système. Mais je suis élégant.

J'accentue la différence jusqu'à ce que son absurdité fasse naître la beauté. La différence c'est la monstruosité. La mienne est tellement policée.

De l'horreur naît la beauté aussi. De toute chose poussée à bout naît la beauté.

Mais pas des rapports plats qui comptent les blessés, les morts et les prisonniers en statistiques.

Tableau à trois entrées et vous pourrez comparer si la guerre décime plus au sud qu'à l'est.

Je ne suis pas à l'Ouest. J'aime seulement le penser.

Je renverse ma chaise qui vient perpendiculairement cogner mon lit. Un perpendicularité tordue, ratée.

La beauté naît aussi de l'imperfection.

A outrance. A outrance toujours.

On a violé mon enfance. Le terme est fort, il est bien trop violent, il vous dérange.

On m'a violé mon enfance. Humilié. Je ne me sens pas perdu, pas abandonné, violenté.

Je hais l'odeur de la lavande. Des draps de lavande.

Pauvre petit gosse de riche. Si bien nourrit, avec un toit, sale hypocrite.

J'aime à me complaindre et si je suis misérabiliste c'est tant mieux, je veux me noyer dans les **eaux** de ce désespoir que j'invoque encore et encore pour ne pas avoir à en sortir.

Je me rappel enfin, combien la mer était **ardente** , et comment le sel brûlait mes plaies. Je navigue sur un océan corrosif. Me rappeler que j'ai pu ressentir …

Un jour je me tirerai une balle, de celles que je ne peux outrepasser. Et ça surprendra tout le monde. A trop **user** mon sourire ils ont fini par croire ce en quoi je ne crois même pas.

Il y a tellement pire, tellement plus malheureux que moi. Parce que ni la mort ni le désespoir ne sont malheureux. La jouissance qu'i se noyer dans son **ombre** est bien trop addictive.

Non je ne suis pas le plus malheureux. Je suis celui qui aime le plus cela.

Ressentir. Je veux seulement ressentir.

Il y a ceux qui aiment l' **action** pour être parcourus d'endorphines, et je l'aime en ce qu'elle amène la douleur. La douleur aussi donne du plaisir mais je ne recherche pas le plaisir.

Ressentir. Je veux seulement ressentir.

Mais oui l'effort, la douleur et la jouissance ont le même effet sur vous.

Je ne connais pas la jouissance et je ne veux pas.

Je veux connaître la frustration.

Je veux connaître la fatigue.

Le jour où la Révolution aura gagné, le jour où j'aurais devant les yeux un arrêté **officiel** , je parcourrai le monde comme dans mes vieux rêves pour trouver le remède.

Tous, vous cherchez à anesthésier vos vies.

Je cherche la drogue qui tuera l'analgésie de la mienne.

Aucune **manifestation** de l'existence ne m'a encore totalement convaincu de sa réalité.

Apprenez moi enfin que je ne suis qu'une idée, qu'un concept abstrait flottant dans des débris de réalité. Confortez moi.

Délivrez moi enfin de ce doute.

Faites moi ressentir.

Je ne veux pas croire. Vous en penserez ce que vous voulez mais vos jours de déception sont déjà par trop **fréquents**. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour suivre votre exemple.

Si la beauté est ce qui s'approche le plus de ma notion de l'absolu, elle est froide et insensible.

Et je veux …

Et enfin si j'aime le malheur c'est qu'il sera toujours plus facile à appréhender que l'amour et la **culpabilité**.

Je ressens.

Et je cherche encore à m'anesthésier.


End file.
